Below the Surface
by itsdarren
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a succesful author with a wife. Everything looks picture perfect on the surface. That is until he finds a mysterious phone number.


Below the surface – Chapter 1

"Are you looking forward to the signing tomorrow, honey?" Blaine's wife, Maddie, asked him.  
Blaine looks up at her with a smile. She has blonde, curly hair that folds perfectly down to the middle of her back and big, blue eyes. In other words, she's very pretty.

He gives a short nod, before he again turns his attention to the book he's _trying_ to read. Maddie kept on talking to him, but he didn't register it; he was too lost in his own thoughts.

Blaine used to be happy. He used to have a happy life, but that was before his grandmother passed away. High school would easily have been the worst part of his life if it hadn't been for his grandmother. She was always there for him, and she always supported him no matter what.

Blaine had been miserable ever since she passed away. He knew he shouldn't be – he was a very successful author and he had a beautiful wife.

Ever since he learned how to read he wanted to become an author. Now his dream had come true, so why wasn't he happy? He didn't know.

He shrugged and looked over to Maddie. She finally realized that Blaine wasn't listening and was now sitting in an armchair, reading the latest issue of Vogue.

"I'm going to bed," Blaine mumbled.

"What?" Maddie looked up from her magazine.

"I'm going to bed," Blaine repeated, loudly enough for her to hear it this time.

Before Maddie could say anything, he was out of the room.

Blaine wasn't tired – not really. He just needed to get away with his own thoughts. He knew Maddie didn't believe he was actually reading the book anyway, and he didn't want her to worry.

He brushed his teeth and curled up in bed. It was a long time since he'd laid in bed all alone. Maddie was usually the one who went to bed first.

About half an hour later, Maddie stepped silently in inside the bedroom. She probably thought Blaine was sleeping, judging by the way she was walking to the bed. She slid under the covers, and Blaine shifted so he can face her. She looked at him surprised; afraid that she'd woken him up.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up," she whispered.

"It's fine, I was already awake," Blaine said reassuringly.

"Oh. Okay."

She looked at him for a few seconds before she kissed him soundly on the lips. One times, two times, three times. Blaine wasn't kissing her back. She moved her lips to his neck and planted soft kisses down to his chest.

"Maddie," Blaine said and tried to push her away.

"Maddie," he said again, louder and with a more serious tone this time.

She stopped.

"Yes?" She looked at him disappointingly.

"Not now."

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice almost cracking. Blaine could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"I'm just tired, that's all," he said and smiled so she'd know he'd meant it. But this time Maddie wasn't buying it.

"You use that as an excuse every time. If you don't want to have sex with me, just tell me!" She threw her arms in the air and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Her words hit him hard in the face. The truth was, he just didn't want to. He didn't know why. He had always questioned his sexuality, but the last few weeks he'd been thinking more and more about it.

"You're silent," Maddie remarked. Her voice was lower than it was one minute ago. "Why?"

Blaine sighs.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't felt very good these last few weeks. I've had a lot to think about and I've had a lot of book signings."

Maddie nodded. She was silent for a while before she mumbled something Blaine couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I thought you didn't want to have sex with me because you don't love me," she said, her gaze falling down on her lap, where she was playing with a loose tread in her nightshirt.

"Don't be silly. Of course I love you," Blaine says_. I'm not sure in what way, though_, he added in his head.

"Are you sure?" She looks at him in awe.

"Of course I am. Good night," he says. He was actually really tired when he came to think of it.

A few minutes later he was asleep with Maddie wrapped up in his arms.


End file.
